20June1918
by AzureEyedI
Summary: Edward's seventeenth birthday gift from his companion is more than just a collection of Chopin's works. Its his initiation into the art of love. AH/OOC/One shot for the Devirginizing Edward contest. MATURE FOR LEMONS. Female character is my own creation.


**Devirginizing Edward One-Shot Contest**

**Story Name:**** 20June1918**

**Pen name:**** AzureEyedI****  
**

**Pairing:**** Edward/Other**

**Disclaimer:**** That Stephanie Meyer owns everything that has to do with those _Twilight_ books.**

**To see other entries in the "Devirginizing Edward" contest, please visit the C2: **

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Devirginizing_Edward/76805/**

* * *

**Let's pretend that before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, Edward had a special woman in his life that wasn't in the **_**Twilight**_** books. **

**A woman, chosen by his father to be Edward's companion but who became much more to him.**

**She became his lover.**

* * *

The breeze through the windows sends the lace curtains fluttering, causing the light from the street lamps to create shadows and patterns, which dance across the walls, the floors and the rumpled sheets of our bed. Softly floating shadows flutter across his shoulders and head, which is resting gently on my belly.

We're both spent, satiated, glowing and so in love.

And never wanting to leave the world we've created together over the past six hours, my beautiful green-eyed boy and myself.

##

Today is his birthday. Seventeen. No longer a boy but not yet truly a man, straddling the cusp of both, yearning to leave boyhood behind. I know why I was chosen for him. I know my role. But neither of us expected this, what has grown over the past three years.

I wait for him outside his school sometimes. He knows I stand there, around the corner keeping our secret from the others, our yearning for each other. He waits for me outside my building on the other days. Watching for my signal then running up the stairs to my flat. He takes the steps two at time, with no effort.

The flat his father pays for and keeps me in for his son. This flat that essentially is a gilded cage. But it's the one place we two can be ourselves, away from the eyes of others.

Our sanctuary.

##

Chopin. I love Chopin. He knows this, my green-eyed boy. And he plays Chopin on the piano his father bought for his son to entertain me with.

His birthday gift from me is a bound set of Chopin's works that includes my favorite: Polonaise in A flat major Op. 53. He's delighted with my gift. His eyes light up in pleasure, he never expected this. "I know why you bought me this, you just want to hear me play your song, don't you, Angel?"

I cannot lie to him. I laugh, nod my head and smile at him then turn away and smile again, flirting.

He does the same, grinning though. His grin is crooked, as if he's in on a secret that only he knows, and shares only with me.

He turns towards me again with the strangest look in his eyes – searching almost. Yearning. He leans down towards me sitting next to him on the settee, pausing for just a fraction of a second.

And then he kisses me. Softly, hesitantly, as if he's scared I might flutter away in panic. But I don't. I can't. I've wanted this for so long. To feel his kiss on my lips, to return his with mine. To feel the slickness of his tongue as it explores my mouth, as well.

He kisses me again, this time with more conviction, more urgency. I do the same, bringing my hand up to his head, clutching his hair in my fist. He copies my movements. I'm leading he's following; so different from when we dance here in the front room, or his parent's house when they're gone. I tease his mouth with my tongue, slipping it past his lips, reaching for his. He starts then relaxes, realizing where I'm going. And returns my efforts, lazily searching for mine, flicking his tongue against my teeth, groaning in pleasure.

He's pushing me down on the settee, one hand still clutching my hair, the other stroking my neck, my face, as his kisses increase in their desire, their hardness. His tongue searches my mouth, licks my teeth, flickers over my lips. I can feel his heart pounding. His breath begins to quicken, as does mine.

I can feel his need as it pushes against his trousers, onto my thigh. If only he could feel my need, he'd be done for, I know it. The moistness grows between my thighs, and I want to feel his tongue there licking and stroking me, bringing me the release that only he can provide.

We grind against the other, panting into the others mouth, moaning and knowing where this is leading, what we both have desired for so long, but are now only finally ready to grasp and make our own.

I take his hand stroking my neck and face and gently lace my fingers in his while pulling my face away from his. He's panting, so incredibly stimulated and bewildered at the same time. Understanding but not understanding, wanting more: More of me, more of _us_.

"Angel" he pants, his eyes searching mine, pleading almost. "Please Angel, help me."

He is my beautiful boy. The one I swore to protect. The one I love, against my better judgment. I'm doomed.

"Yes" I whisper. "Yes."

As I push him away from me, my actions confuse him. I place my finger on his lips, reassuring him. "_Shush,_ it's alright, follow me."

Fingers still laced together, we rise from the settee and glide towards my bed. Where he knows we belong.

Finally.

##

My boy sits waiting on the edge of the bed, anxious and scared, desirous and alert. His hair mussed from my fists and his emerald-hued eyes are bright and happy. Watching my languid movements as I undress for him, I let him help me until I'm down to my slip and nothing more. His eyes widen at the sight of my breasts, barely hidden by their ivory silk covering.

As I take his hand and bring it to my right breast his breath hitches and then settles back down as his fingers lightly touch and wander over the nipple, now firm and hard. "You're doing that to me" I murmur. He takes his other hand and does the same to the opposite breast. Eyes full of wonder and delight, he cannot believe this is happening, that he has such an effect on me.

I catch myself straddling his waist as his fingers continue their rolling and pinching of my nipples, causing my breath to accelerate and moans of delight to escape from my lips.

In one swift movement he has me on the bed under him. His mouth is on my neck, moving down towards my chest. I'm pulling at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against the silk, against my skin. He hesitates and looks up at me from between my erect peaks. "Go ahead, you can taste them, I'd like that." He smiles at me as he slips the silk covering off my chest. He's totally taken with the sight of me, anxiously waiting for the touch of his mouth on my tips.

I hold his head, stroking his hair as he suckles me, listening to his soft moans and sighs of contentment. I feel myself begin to ache, the slickness between my legs increasing. I want him there so badly, but not quite yet. Don't want this to end too soon, want him to last as long as he can, this first time for him. I want this to be an experience he will remember forever.

He lifts his head from my breasts and begins to move his lips and tongue down my body. He kisses my flesh over the silk covering my belly, trailing towards my quim. The sensation of his soft, feathery kisses bring a tingle to my skin hidden beneath the silk.

"I want to touch your cunny, Angel. Please?" he asks. I hesitate then nod my head. "Yes," I murmur. But he surprises me and pulls himself up and lies next to me. His nose nuzzles mine as his hand brushes over my mound, smooth and clean. He pulls back, his eyes widened in puzzlement. "What...?"

"I do that. I like it that way."

I have to laugh as he grins at me; so wicked now my boy. "So do I."

As he feels my quim for the first time he's amazed. "So wet, so soft, like velvet" he murmurs into my mouth, kissing me again. I stir against his hand, guiding him towards my rose bud. "This is what I like." I murmur into his mouth as I help his long fingers to stroke and tease my bud, teaching him what his movements can do to me. He groans as I move against his hand, wanting him to know what he can do to help me, to help me find my release.

His touch increases against my bud, his fingertips pushing and rubbing my sensitive flesh. I'm so lost, he's hitting me just the right way. As my core starts to pulse and hitch I respond by bucking and writhing in ecstasy against him. My head falls back onto the pillow, my mouth slack against his neck. As I cum I hold his hand _there_, not wanting to scare him or have him pull back too soon.

I groan his name, cry out to God; keep bucking against his touch. He can feel my wetness increase, readying myself for him. The sparks of white light behind my eyelids explode as I cry out in release, my quim pulsing against his fingers as my orgasm overtakes me.

When I catch my breath again, his eyes are huge. "Are you alright, Angel?" He has no clue that women can reach the same heights as men. I lazily smile at him, brushing a lock of bronze hair away from his eyes.

"Oh _God_ yes, I'm more than alright, thanks to you."

"What happened?! I thought you were dying."

"I guess I did, for a second. I came."

"You _what_?"

"I _came_. And now it's _your _turn."

"Oh God, Angel, I don't want to hurt you." He thinks I'm still a virgin, as he is, so sweet, so naïve. But I'm not, and not by my choice. I wish that I had been pure for him. But that wasn't to be.

"You won't. Don't worry."

"But Angel, I've been told that the first time for a woman can be, you know..." he blushes, so sweet, more concerned about my well being than his desire.

"I'll be alright. Lay back, my darling."

I gaze down on him as I trace the line of hair that rolls down his belly towards his manhood, bronze like the hair on his head. _Mine, all mine, at least for now._ Undo the buttons on his trousers and pull them over his slim hips, releasing him from their bindings.

_Oh my God_, _sweet Jesus_ _thank you Lord_. He's more than perfect. He's a _god_. I hope I can take him all. I gasp at what he's been blessed with. I am one lucky girl.

"Don't be afraid," I whisper as I grasp his manhood in my right hand, reveling in the silky smoothness of his shaft as I begin to stroke him. His eyes close, lost in the sensation of my ministrations. But when I gently rub the drop of cum over the head his eyes shoot open in panic. "Relax my love, just concentrate on what I'm doing to you with my hand," I tell him, smiling at his confusion. He smiles back, reaching for my slip.

"Take this off, I want to see all of you, Angel." As I cease my motion on his shaft he pulls the silk slip over my head. His eyes drink in all of me, his mouth opens and he tilts his head a bit. "You're _perfect,_ Angel. Just perfect. So lovely, so soft." Strokes my hip, as his hand wanders back towards my quim. So naughty, I knew he would be.

"Wait. I want a taste." My eyes narrow as I drop my head down towards him. I don't wait for an answer or response, I just want to hear his gasp as my tongue touches the head of his cock. He's incredibly hard, reaching up towards my touch.

"Oh _God_" he moans as I start to suck him, taking him deeper in my mouth, still stroking his shaft with my right hand as my left fondles the flesh of his inner thighs. He's just as I'd hoped he taste; of man and need and so _perfect_. His hips start to move with my motions, pushing himself deeper into my warm moist mouth, wanting more, searching for his release, but not this time. Wait until I teach him how to do this _to me_. Then I will let him do as he wishes now, but together.

I abruptly raise my mouth from him, licking the tip as I do. "_No_, don't stop please" he pleads.

I laugh softly. "You liked that?"

"Yes, oh _God yes_ Angel yes..."

"Look at me, my love" I tell him, wanting to gaze into his eyes when he enters me for the first time as I straddle him.

The sun is streaming into the room now, illuminating our bodies, casting lacey shadows from the curtains onto our heated and slick flesh as the breeze flutters through the open windows.

"What are you..._Oh God_" he groans as I lower myself on him slowly. I want him to remember the initial sensation of velvet and wetness and warmth and the tightness of my quim on his cock as he starts to push himself into me, without realizing he's doing so.

"Oh Angel, _my Angel_, I love you so, I...." he's lost, so lost, as am I. Riding him I throw my head back, holding his hands in mine; his grip so strong, almost hurting me. I don't know how much longer he can hold out.

Bucking against the other, grinding our hips together, I urge him on, want him to reach his release, feel the joy it will bring him. "Cum for me, my boy, cum for me, want to feel you cum in me, my love, _cum for me_" I beg him. Wanting only his pleasure, mine means nothing now, it's all for him.

"Oh _GOD_" he cries as he cums, three short hard thrusts as he releases into my core, drenching me. I keep riding him so close again myself. I feel the fireworks in my belly build again as the spark ignites and roars through me, down onto him. He gasps as he feels my quim clench and roll with my release. I'm crying, tears streaming down my face. I've never felt anything like this ever, only with him. Because of the love, that has to be it. Nothing else. Only him.

I collapse into his arms, panting and gasping. He raises my head to his, gazing into my eyes.

"Oh Angel I didn't hurt you did I? Why are you crying?" He's both smiling and concerned, so completely amazed at what just happened, how we came together.

"No, you didn't. I'm just so happy, I've never felt this way before." I return his smile while wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. We roll over onto our sides, continuing to pet and stroke the other. So completely happy and warm, drowsily kissing the other's brow, eyelids and lips.

"I love you, Angel. I could stay here forever with you, never leave this bed. I want to be with you for all eternity."

"I love you too, my green-eyed boy. Forever. I will never leave you."

We snuggle together under the wrinkled white cotton sheets and drift off to sleep. I wish we could stay here and spend eternity together like he wants. Our time together is so short, there will be someone else for him someday I'm sure, but for now, this is our time.

##

If I'd only known that later that year a man would enter our lives unbidden and grant us that very wish.

Damned for all time, but still so in love.

######

**A/N: A happy ending. Sort of. Well, not really. Then again, an eternity of hot Edward lovin' doesn't sound so awful after all...**

**Thanks to my beta, Sweet Dulcinea for her red-penning skills. Reviews are better than a busload of Kellen/Rob/Jaxxxporn.**


End file.
